Uniti da un tunnel
by Quaerenspuella
Summary: Storiella FrUk etero sulla nascita del tunnel della Manica!


"Be', alla prossima, allora. _Take care_."

Regno Unito si accomiatò freddamente dal suo ospite, riaprendo l'ombrello turchese che si era portata dietro per ripararsi dalla pioggia. Per altro definirla pioggia era alquanto limitativo, si trattava di un diluvio bello e buono, di quelli che spesso prendono in ostaggio la penisola britannica nella stagione autunnale e che obbligano i suoi abitanti a girare per la strada con il naso all'insù. Le gocce lambivano il telo mentre la giovane donna seguiva con lo sguardo la nave che si allontanava lentamente dalla banchina.

Ogni volta era così: Francia veniva a farle visita inaspettatamente, per discutere di qualche nuovo trattato, di qualche nuovo affare, e si fermava ad alloggiare da lei anche per una settimana o due. Era estenuante, per Rose, vederlo vagare per casa criticando questo o quel quadro, valutando l'uno o l'altro servizio da portata, disprezzando apertamente il lavoro dei giardinieri che potavano le siepi. Tutto ciò escludendo il nervosismo che le causava vederlo trafficare nelle _sue _cucine, assaggiando ed odorando le pietanze nel tentativo - inutile secondo lei, disperato secondo lui - di migliorarle. Ciononostante Gran Bretagna non era proprio in grado di cacciarlo a pedate, in primis perché, nonostante non volesse ammetterlo, la sua compagnia le era gradita e, in secundis, poiché ogni volta François arrivava con profonde occhiaie, sbadigliando e sgranchiendosi gli arti. Di fronte ad una scena simile, l'Inglesina non poteva certo rimandarlo al mittente come un pacco qualunque. Sebbene tutti la deridessero per la sua asocialità, il suo animo non era poi tanto crudele come dava a vedere; così, improvvisata dopo improvvisata, le toccava condividere la sua dimora con il Francese finché quest'ultimo non si decideva ad andarsene.

Quel giorno, però, la ragazza si era decisa: costasse quel che costasse, non gli avrebbe più permesso di fare i suoi porci comodi. Se si fosse ripresentato di nuovo senza preavviso, interrompendo i suoi ricami o la sua ora del tè, sarebbe rimasto fuori dalla porta finché la nebbia non gli avrebbe corroso tutte le ossa con la sua umidità. Ritornando sui suoi passi per rincasare, captò casualmente i discorsi di due popolane sconosciute che l'incuriosirono.

"...poverini, quei pendolari..."

"Eh, hai ragione, pensa per quante miglia devono restare in mare..."

"...e su quelle carrette, per di più!"

Malgrado la sua etichetta glielo vietasse, non poté trattenersi dall'avvicinarsi cautamente per poter origliare meglio; purtroppo per lei, il movimento non passò inosservato, tanto che una delle due inarcò le sopracciglia con aria di sfida.

"E Lei che cosa vuole?"

Rose tossicchiò, palesemente imbarazzata. Tentò di inventarsi lì per lì una scusa plausibile, ma non vi riuscì, quindi dovette dire la verità.

"Mi scusi... ho un amico che viene dall'altra parte del canale... perciò il discorso m'interessava..."

La donna che sembrava più anziana fra le due rise amabilmente e le diede un buffetto sulla guancia.

"Ho capito... il Suo fidanzato viene a trovarLa?"

"N-Non è il mio fidanzato!"

La frase le proruppe bruscamente fuori di bocca, ma non suonò affatto convincente, a tal punto che entrambe le estranee scoppiarono in una fragorosa risata.

"Non dovrebbe vergognarSi dei Suoi sentimenti, signorina!"

Regno Unito si accorse che non avrebbe potuto nascondere a lungo il rossore, quindi, sistemandosi gli occhiali per darsi un po' di contegno, cambiò argomento.

"...Che cosa stavate dicendo riguardo alle imbarcazioni?"

"Ma', quello che sanno tutti. Che sono scomode e maleodoranti."

L'Inglese fece tanto d'occhi.

"...C-Come? In che senso?". Il suo sguardo si alternava tra l'una e l'altra delle sue interlocutrici.

"Sì, cioè, in realtà navigano su dei battelli di medie dimensioni."

"Quelle macchine fanno un rumore del diavolo, i motori frastornano tutti i passeggeri..."

Gradualmente l'agitazione si faceva strada in mezzo alla flemma tipica della Britannica.

"Intendete dire che non riescono neanche a riposarsi?"

"Riposarsi? E' una barzelletta?", fu la replica ironica della più matura.

"Quando salpano di sera è praticamente sicuro che non chiuderanno occhio tutta la notte."

Frattanto l'acquazzone non dava segno di placarsi. I codini di Rose stavano, ormai, iniziando ad arricciarsi per via dell'umidità.

"...E perché la puzza?". Era così basita da esprimersi quasi a monosillabi.

"Mica traghettano soltanto le persone, trasportano anche le merci, cara."

"...e spesso allo stesso tempo, così i viaggiatori sono costretti a rimanere stipati per tutto il tragitto."

I sensi di colpa cominciarono a martoriarla: Francia doveva davvero sorbirsi una traversata del genere per raggiungerla? Adesso capiva la sua stanchezza, il suo pallore, il suo malumore. Chiunque avrebbe reagito nello stesso modo, in una situazione analoga. Si portò inconsciamente la mano sulla guancia, quasi a voler mostrare la sua sorpresa.

"Non lo sapeva, _miss_? La Manica non è uno stagno, non si può scavalcare con facilità..."

"Senza contare che i collegamenti sono davvero miseri, non più di tre al giorno..."

Rose sospirò sonoramente e volse lo sguardo al suolo. Trafficò un po' con la punta delle sue ballerine per smorzare lo stress. Non riusciva davvero a credere che quello stupido Francese sopportasse tutto questo, lui che odiava avere i capelli fuori posto, le unghie rovinate, la pelle non vellutata, gli abiti non profumati, solo per venire da lei - il che poi si trasformava, il più delle volte, in liti fugaci o battibecchi cretini. Eppure lo faceva. Inghiottiva quel boccone amaro, pur di trascorrere qualche giorno insieme a lei.

"N-Non- - - non ci sarebbe un modo per velocizzare il viaggio?"

La più giovane si portò la mano al cuore. "Non sono un'esperta, ma, certo, una ferrovia faciliterebbe le cose."

"Stai scherzando?", la prese in giro l'amica. "Come si potrebbero costruire delle rotaie sul mare? Erigere un ponte sarebbe costosissimo."

Gran Bretagna deglutì a quell'asserzione. Non replicò affatto, si limitò ad allontanarsi con aria meditabonda, senza nemmeno salutare le due sconosciute o ringraziarle per la loro gentilezza. A grandi falcate si avviò verso casa, dove, febbrilmente, cercò la sua rubrica telefonica per contattare i migliori ingegneri del Paese e chiedere loro di mettersi al lavoro: doveva essere una linea ferroviaria a collegare le due nazioni.

Alcuni anni dopo, il Tunnel della Manica fu ultimato.

François, com'era prevedibile, si ringalluzzì, non appena ne venne al corrente.

"Sii sincera, Rose, volevi assolutamente essermi più vicina, _n'est-ce pas_?", la chiamò con voce seducente.

"_Not at all_, rana! L'ho fatto unicamente per tenerti sotto controllo, nient'altro! Non si sa mai cosa potresti combinare!"

All'altro capo del telefono, Francia sorrideva compiaciuto.


End file.
